mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweetie Belle
Sweetie Belle is a school-age unicorn who makes her first major appearance in Call of the Cutie. Like Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle doesn't have a cutie mark yet. She is the younger sister of Rarity.__TOC__ Development Sweetie Belle is based on the Generation 3 unicorn pony of the same name. In her previous incarnation, she has a white body, a purple and pink mane and tail and her cutie mark is a sparkling pink heart. Mostly in the Core 7 serials, she is described as an expert baker and the youngest of the group, who has a big heart. Her talent in singing is a tribute to the Generation 3 Pegasus pony Starsong. Also, the Generation 3 Sweetie Belle's voice was supplied by Andrea Libman, who currently voices Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. Sweetie Belle's singing voice is provided by Michelle Creber, the voice actress for Apple Bloom. Personality On several occasions Sweetie Belle has seemed a bit slow on the uptake. Often times she pauses for a moment before catching on. When the CMC are at Fluttershy's house in the episode Stare Master, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom pretend to be a monster from the Everfree Forest. Sweetie Belle meets their playfulness with a blank stare for a moment before joining in. Several times in The Show Stoppers, she asks her friends to explain to her what's going on and announces the nonsensical "no meal uncooked" as one of the CMC's goals. While accompanying her sister, she takes the phrase "bitten off more than I can chew" literally, responding with a confused "but you're not eating anything." In Lesson Zero, when Twilight tries to force the Cutie Mark Crusaders to take her Smarty-Pants doll, Sweetie Belle can only come up with "I really like her mane" three separate times as a response. Still, Sweetie Belle manages to recognize Apple Bloom's grammatical error in The Return of Harmony Part 1, pointing out to her that "victoryful" is not a word. Sweetie's spaciness belies the fact that she is also the most even-tempered of the Crusaders. She is the one who ends up playing the peacemaker when Apple Bloom and Scootaloo argue and it falls to her to veto their more ridiculous ideas. In Stare Master, Sweetie has to keep the other two on track a number of times while they wander through the forest. Despite taking slightly longer to discover what's happening than her friends, Sweetie Belle always remains excited to participate. She is enthusiastic about helping her older sister Rarity in Stare Master, but Rarity persistently refuses her help. Once she does help, she fumbles and tosses up the entire shop. In The Show Stoppers, Sweetie Belle "borrows" some of Rarity's cloth in order to make costumes for the talent show in hopes of discovering her cutie mark. During Sisterhooves Social, Sweetie wishes to take part in the eponymous event; however, Rarity refuses, calling it "uncouth". This leads to her abandoning Rarity and almost choosing to stay with Applejack instead. They eventually make up after Rarity runs the obstacle course with her, and the sisters send a letter to Celestia about what they have learned. Despite being a rather clumsy filly whose attempts at helping her sister often don't end well, she greatly wants to please her. This is most prominent during Sisterhooves Social where she tries making breakfast in bed, putting garnish on a plate, drying clothes on a clothesline, creating a card for her using baby blue sapphires, and cleaning up what appears to her to be a mess. However, all of these go awry for both of them. Although they sometimes argue, particularly about the messes Sweetie Belle is prone to make, Rarity does truly love her sister as much as Sweetie Belle loves her. They both agree at the end of Sisterhooves Social that being sisters takes work, but if you compromise and embrace each other's differences, you can have a lot of fun and be close. Skills Singing Sweetie Belle is a talented singer. In The Show Stoppers her singing voice was described as 'awesome' by both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. It was heavily hinted by Twilight that singing is Sweetie Belle's special talent, of which she seems to be unaware. Her showmanship and singing skills completely overpower those of Fluttershy in Stare Master when Sweetie derailed her lullaby and turned it into a lively gospel number. However, she says in Show Stoppers that she dislikes the idea of singing in front of a crowd. Songwriting Sweetie Belle is also a skilled songwriter. She came up with the basic lyrics for the Cutie Mark Crusaders theme song, which she is heard singing to herself at the start of The Show Stoppers. Later, when Scootaloo is struggling to come up with additional lyrics, Sweetie comes up with some effortlessly. Making clothing In the episode Stare Master she gave her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders matching capes that she made herself. They are not particularly stunning, but do not receive any negative attention besides a frantic Rarity, angry that Sweetie Belle used the last of her special fabric. However, during The Show Stoppers, Sweetie Belle struggles with creating costumes for the trio and creates a sweater with five legs before Apple Bloom suggests she uses the dress form. Cooking In Sisterhooves Social Sweetie Belle cooks at the beginning of the episode with her mother teaching her as she goes along. She incinerates all the food she prepared including juice and liquified toast. Her mother and father don't seem to notice this. After Rarity remakes the breakfast, Sweetie Belle is allowed to add the garnish to a plate of eggs. She doesn't damage the food but manages to break a table in half while doing this. Later Rarity walks into the kichen to see that it is a mess again. Sweetie Belle comes out presenting a pie. History Sweetie Belle appeared in Friendship is Magic, part 1 as a cameo, scared and huddled next to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo when Night Mare Moon was revived and appeared in Princess Celestia's place at the the Summer Sun Celebration. She later made a full appearance in Call of the Cutie, standing up for Apple Bloom along with Scootaloo when they also didn't have their cutie marks. The two became friends with Apple Bloom, and they later formed the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club with the purpose of finding their hidden talents and earning their cutie mark. Appearances :See also character appearances Sweetie Belle made a brief non-speaking appearance in Friendship is Magic, Part 1. Her first prominent appearance was in Call of the Cutie. She has also appeared in Stare Master, The Show Stoppers, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Owl's Well That Ends Well, The Return of Harmony Part 1, Lesson Zero, Luna Eclipsed, Sisterhooves Social, The Cutie Pox and Hearth's Warming Eve. She also now appears in the series' remastered opening, alongside her fellow Crusaders. Gallery :Sweetie Belle image gallery : Trivia *Due to an animation error, she also appears briefly in the schoolhouse scene of Call of the Cutie, replacing a green, golden maned filly with the same character model. *According to Lauren Faust, Rarity lives on her own, and Sweetie Belle only comes to visit. This is shown during Sisterhooves Social when Rarity's parents leave Sweetie Belle at her house while they're going on vacation. *Her singing voice is performed by Michelle Creber, who is also Apple Bloom's main voice actor. : es:Sweetie Belle sv:Sweetie Belle Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Foals Category:Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Singers Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Musicians